


Vis Infection

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Character Death, Feels, Gen, nanocoffee, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the plot from The Apprentice with Duncan and now Galacticraft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vis Infection

Fear pooled in Nanosounds eyes and she stared up at Lalna, her once deep brown eyes now purple-grey. The vis was spreading, what had started as a purple shadow on her hands was now covering most of her body in deep violet and indigo splashes.  
'Lalna.. I don't feel so good.. Why am I purple?!'

Lalna couldn’t look her in the eyes, he simply handed her a mirror, stuttering ‘It’s okay.. I can fix it I promise..’

A gasp rang out as Nanosounds took in her bluey-purple complexion and grey-blue eyes. She crumpled to her knees as she drank in her appearance, Lalna instantly beside her with his arms around her. The world they’d built and mined and changed whirling and spinning as the infection hit Nano like a bolt of lightning, turning her stomach and making her head hazy. Until now, the physical colour had been the only sign, and with mirrors not being a particularly common occurrence in Minecraft and Lalna’s wishful thinking that it would just ‘go away’ meant that now was Nanosound’s first recognition of her illness. She looked from the scientist to the mirror, and back again.

'Lalna.. What's happened to me?' Nano asked, her usually happy voice catching in her throat.

'I.. The Vis.. I didn't know.. It's never happened before..' Lalna stuttered, desperation in his voice betraying his mask of calm. As Nanosounds stared once more at her face, the last flecks of brown in her eyes disappeared as the vis consumed her. She wobbled and lost her balance on her knees, falling backwards into the scientist's arms so he was cradling her head. Picking her up her tiny, delicate frame he carried her up to his tower and placed her gently in a bed surrounded by chests, shards and various volumes of the infamous thauminomicon. Panic hit him as he rifled through chests and books, keeping up a frantic babble with Nanosounds to ensure she was still conscious.

'Lal.. Lalna what does this mean? Is this it for me?' Nano asked quietly as he raced around the small room, searching for the hope of a cure, but at the sound of Nanosound's words he froze. Walking up to her and kneeling so that his head was level with hers, he spoke.

'No, Nano. This isn't it, because I will find a cure if it kills me, I won't let the Vis take you'. Speaking firmly and calmly to her, she nodded as if reading a hidden meaning in his words.

Days passed and still Lalna came no closer to discovering a cure. This had never happened to a player before, let alone a cure being developed. As Nanosounds grew weaker and weaker, The Scientist found himself spending more and more time in bed beside her, stroking her hair with one hand and his other around her shoulders, falling asleep beside her and waking up with her in his arms. No sex, just innocent intimacy, enjoying the closeness of eachother, something neither of them had appreciated before Kims illness had taken hold. What had started as an apprenticeship for Lalna grew until the thought of losing his assistant to the vis was enough bring tears to his eyes and make him want to curl up in a ball, but not once did he indulge himself in this in front of Nanosounds, because losing his mask of calm and composure would only panic her and shorten her days further. Despite his efforts becoming more and more fruitless Lalna still searched tirelessly for a cure, until one night she went downhill. Her brow was fevered, she shook uncontrollably and her narrow chest heaved and hacked as she struggled to breathe. Only then did The Scientist lose it, sobbing he crouched by her bedside, until an idea hit him. A crazy, stupid idea, but it might just work. As Nano's breaths slowed and her eyes flickered shut, he took his wand and slowly extracted the vis from her, the same way he might to a block of obsidian or an eye of ender. As the purple drained from her face Lalna realised something was wrong. His wand started to shudder and crack, giving off a pale purple glow. Knowing what he had to do, for if the wand was to explode it would taint the earth and destroy everything in a 10,000 block radius, including Honeydew and Xephos as they pottered away at their own project, Sips and Sjin as they fooled around as SipsCo, and Blackrock. Taking a deep breath, he kissed his apprentice lightly on her forehead, one last time before turning the unstable wand on himself. Crying out as the powerful magic penetrated his very being, he stared in horror as purple marks spread over his hands and up his arms, starting as thaumic runes but swelling and spreading until they covered his skin completely, his strawberry-blond hair turning blue-grey and his once bright-blue eyes becoming infused with flecks of mauve and lilac. As his body hit the floor the last thing he saw was Nano's little face above his, his heavy head in her lap and her tears falling on his closing eyes.


End file.
